FWB
by Angel-Pie111
Summary: Normal-People AU where everyone is basically friends with benefits. Shenanigans abound. First Arc: "The Walk of Shame Game"
1. Walk of Shame Game, The Beginning

**AU Where everyone is just casual friends who go out and get drinks a lot and also they have a ton of sex**

**like**

**a ton.**

**Also it's way too hard to try to keep up with seven characters in one scene so Chris is basically just a mute. :\/**

* * *

"Alright, let's go, I'm ready!"

Helena removed her apron, as was custom, placing down two folded twenties and a ten. Only Sherry seemed to be taken off-guard, as the rest of the table resonated with a slight laugh. Leon slid the bills into his pocket before sharing a look with Helena as she settled into her chair, arms folded.

"You seem awfully eager to lose another 50 bucks, Helena." The blond chided her, looking for a response.

His provocation didn't seem to have much of an effect on her, however, as she flipped her hair, a triumphant air still about her.

"That's because I _know _I'm going to win this time."

Jake chuckled after having a swig of his drink, lifting the glass towards Helena.

"Just like the last five times? Face it, you're a runner-up for life."

"At least I come _close_ to winning, Jake. Not like you'd remember that feeling."

"Yeah, missing victory by just _one step_. Must feel great."

Sherry leaned into Jake's shoulder in the next string of laughter, finally deciding to voice her confusion.

"What exactly is going on here?"

The red-head took a moment to compose himself, remembering that Sherry was basically brand new to the group and most likely absolutely lost in what was going on. He silenced the table with a rise of his hand (a once-in a life time thing, probably) and motioned to Sherry.

"Looks like our newest member is a little confused. Leon, if you would...?"

"C'mon, I'm not getting Sherry involved in all this."

"-Says last month's winner." Piers added on, nudging Chris' side.

"I just wanna know what's going on, it's not fair to leave me out of the loop."

A few mumbled sounds of agreement rounded the table at Sherry's objection.

"Alright, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

He leaned forward, his default position for storytelling or whatever else happened to occur that needed explaining. Like a ritual, it caused a bit of a hush at the table, and maybe even across the bar. The glass of his bottle could be heard tapping against the wooden table in the silence.

"Every second Tuesday of the month, we like to make a little bet...well, it's more like a game than a bet, really, but the winner ends up getting all the money that was put in—"

"It's called the "Walk of Shame" game," Helena cut in, looking over to Sherry. "Since Leon wants be roundabout."

"'Walk of Shame'?" Sherry tilted her head somewhat.

"Yeah. Basically, whoever ends up doing the walk of shame is out."

"Out of the game, out twenty bucks." Chris decided to contribute to the conversation.

Leon didn't take long to get back in control, patting the pocket that held the first fifty dollars.

"We start off with fifty, which is generously contributed by the last game's runner-up," He sent a smirk in Helena's direction. "Then the game begins. Usually lasts around three weeks, four at the most, five weeks usually gets us to a double-month."

Sherry decided to ask her question as Leon paused for a drink.

"So...are there any rules?"

"Well, you basically have to get laid _every _night— not that that's much of a problem for me."

Eyes were rolled at Jake's statement. He'd only won a single round in the past, and for the rest of the month and up until the next game, he wouldn't let anyone forget it.

"_Every night_?"

"Not exactly,"

Ada eased up to the table, taking a seat next to Leon without sparing him a glance.

"At least once every two days. Go without for two days and you're automatically disqualified. It's based more-so on a trust system than anything."

"So, what happens if you lose?"

"You lose twenty dollars, then the prize goes up to seventy." Helena leans forward. "The first week's not too hard, get laid every two days, get home before 3AM. Second week, everyone still playing puts in five more dollars every two days, get home before 2AM. The third week is usually sudden-death week. Get home before 1, ten dollars every two days, and losers pay thirty bucks."

Leon sighs, leaning back in his chair. "I remember that fourth week being absolute _hell_, I'd put so much money out that I couldn't afford to lose."

"Wow, that's like," Sherry had to pause for a moment to do the math in her head. "—almost two-hundred dollars at _least_."

"Sounds like a nice prize, doesn't it?"

Sherry turned to Piers almost too quickly.

"_Nice_? Putting in 45$ and getting two-hundred back is a little more than _nice_. I want in!"

Jake chuckled. "Alright Sherry."

"Well, that brings up the pot some, doesn't it?"

Ada looked over to Leon, knowing he'd have objections to letting her play because Sherry was basically his niece. He didn't have much of a say, however, since he wasn't in the game for the month anyway. He let out a little sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll text you the rest of the rules later, but aside from that, welcome to the game."

* * *

**Be prepared.**


	2. Walk of Shame Game, Tease

**Go ahead and expect a lot of varying couples for this story. Jake/Sherry will be one of the main ones though, of course :\/**

* * *

Jake left the bar with a pleasant buzz; still coherent enough to think and form sentences, but with a little tilt to his walk that had him leaning up against Sherry as they made their way across the parking lot. She didn't seem to mind him at all, instead enthusing over the game she'd only recently discovered.

"This is gonna be fun! I can't wait for that two-hundred...!"

"Don't get too excited, princess. It's a little harder than it sounds."

"Yeah? How did _you _win?"

"Had to take a few of my dates to a motel, swallow my pride and pay for a night. Mainly stuck to my place, otherwise."

"You actually paid for a room just so you could win? Isn't that kind of counter-intuitive?"

"Sometimes you just _have _to win."

When he reached his car, he leaned up against the side, letting the chill of the metal sober him up some. The keys were slipped from his hands before he noticed. Sherry was on the other side of the car in the blink of an eye, it seemed.

"You're definitely going to need a ride home."

"How did _you _get here?"

"Taxi."

Sherry was already settling into the driver's seat, adjusting the steering wheel and generally putting everything out of place that Jake had so finely tuned to himself. Too far gone to complain, the redhead simply slid into the passenger's head pressed back against the seat, eyes partially closed, he was still smirking.

"You sure it's safe to drive home with me? At this hour?"

"We have until 3 and it's only 12. I know for a fact it doesn't take 4 hours to get to your apartment."

"I'm touched, you remember how to get there all on your own?"

"It's not hard; basically a straight line."

"Like my dick."

"Wow, okay. Looks like the longer I wait the less sober you get, what a joy."

"Why don't I show you how I sober up~?"

"Such a charmer."

Her eyes were focused on the road as she waited in a stretch of silence for Jake to say something even more "charming". Only once they'd arrived at the complex did she peer over at Jake, still, asleep. She sighed.

—

"What's wrong?"

Parked on the curb just outside of the complex, Chris leaned on to his arms, having them propped on top of the steering wheel. Piers leaned forward for a better look at him. He didn't need an answer.

"You're going to go see her again, right?"

Chris sighed, expecting the reaction.

"It's getting kind of serious—"

"Sure, that's what you _always _say."

He undid his seat belt, getting out in a rush.

"Whatever, I don't care. It's none of my business anyway."

"I'm not staying over."

"—Doesn't matter to me."

"Piers, don't—"

But the door was shut before he could object. He was stuck watching Piers' back as it moved away, finally disappearing into his flat.

—

Sherry could hardly get Jake up the stairs to reach his apartment, his sobriety falling by the minute. She was sure she didn't know anyone else that took this long to process alcohol. With his arm over her shoulder, Jake was free to press his face into Sherry's neck, slurring out drunken nonsense with a smirk.

Sherry placed him up against the wall next to his door (206, right? She hoped so), checking his pockets for keys.

"Who the heck keeps all their rings separate? Why not just put them on a key ring...?"

"Maybe you should check my zipper."

She sighed. Maybe trying to level with him would work better.

"How about if you open the door, I'll let you figure out what color my _bra _is?"

A moment passed, just long enough for the sentence to process in Jake's head, before he hurried to retrieve his keys from his back pocket. Sherry was congratulating herself as he made an attempt to get his key in the lock (in more ways than one, she could guess). Pouring on the charm, she ran a hand along his arm and pushed the key into place, watching his reaction as she turned it deliberately. She pushed the door open, backing into the apartment with a "come-hither" look. Jake was helpless to follow.

Being a seductress was more fun than she'd expected.

He absently shut the door behind him, getting closer when Sherry backed up against a wall.

"How about that? You _can _get something done."

"Your turn."

Jake's hands were on her in an instant, one of them working to undo the buttons on her blouse while the other roamed. He had amazing dexterity for someone who, less than a minute ago, could hardly fit a key into a lock. But Sherry supposed that's what arousal could do.

She had a good grip on both of his hands before he could get far. They were put back at his sides, and she allowed herself to unbutton her shirt slowly, button by button she exposed more of her chest.

"Blue..."

She laughed a little when Jake noticed.

"It's my favorite one~."

Which roughly translated to 'it needs to be on my bedroom floor' for Jake.

With his arms around her waist, he practically buried his face into her chest, reveling in the feeling of her skin. Jake's hands slid under the back of Sherry's shirt to undo her bra, and just as his hands met the fabric he was pushed away, stumbling over and into the loveseat.

"Sorry Jake," Sherry started to re-button her blouse, smirking. "Can't have myself losing the game like _that_. Maybe next time."

And she was out of the apartment in only a swift few steps. Jake waited, letting the shock fade away, then sighed, leaning his head back against the arm of the chair. He had to learn not to fall for a tease.

...

* * *

**I guess you can expect m/f, m/m, f/f, heck, maybe even threesomes?  
**

**Next update should be longer, or it'll show up faster. One of the two (;**


	3. TFRC

**Took a while for me to update so you guys get a bonus chapter! This is based (clearly) off of those "Texts From Last Night" tumblrs so y'know there's some mention of semi-explicit things and whatnot**

**Dicks. There are mentions of dicks and stuff. Plus m/m. So enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing Jake sees is what looks like concrete, obscured somewhat by the light seeping in from his left—or maybe his right. Directions felt more like some distant human memory from the dark ages than anything he should know. It's chilly, just so much for him to realize that his shirt is gone. He sighs and thinks it's for the best, but doesn't know why because that stems from some mostly forgotten memory from the night prior.

His legs move a little. Good, pants are still there. Socks...

Shoes? No.

He looks over to the side (Left? Right?) and doesn't question why his shoe is right next to his face, semi-covered in glitter and captivating him for a brief moment with the way it shimmered. He'd have the capacity to be angrily trying to scrub them off with little to no success in a few hours.

His pockets feel heavy, so he knows at least there's _something _in them. When he reaches in and feels the familiar smooth glass casing of a phone, he can at least come to his senses a bit and start an MMS:

_May 18, 2014 6:01 AM_

**Mass Text:** This is Jake and I am under a bridge

It was a pretty good start, he had to congratulate himself for that.

**Leon:**  
Good Morning.  
**Helena:**  
? ? ?

**Jake:**  
Yes not exactly sure how I got here or where I am but my pants are unzipped and my shirt is missing

Shoe count is 1 of 2

**Ashley:**  
how did you get my number  
**Sherry:**  
I told you guys he would get himself into trouble. I should have driven you home.  
**Piers:**  
wow i am trying to sleep take me out of the group

**Jake:**  
How are you sleepinf with a dick in your mouth that must be uncomfortable

6AM and I have already burned you.

**Piers:**  
At least I kno who's dick it is, asshole

**Jake:**  
And i know whose asshole it is, dick

Yours

**Piers:  
**? ? ?  
**Ada:**  
Are you injured?

**Jake:**  
I'm fine as far as I can tell. From the looks of it both kidneys are still intact. Bitch of a headache tho

**Chris:**  
Curious as to why I was put in this mms

**Jake:**  
I picked the first 8 or so names I recognized in my phone.

**Ashley:**  
But srsly take me out of tge group  
**Leon:**  
hey ashley  
**Ashley:**  
The last text i got from ur number is a picture of u in an illicit position.  
**Ashley:**  
Hey Leon  
**Helena: **  
"Illicit"  
**Helena:**  
I dont think that word means what you think it means  
**Helena:**  
I hope  
**Sherry: **  
Jake where are you exactly

**Jake:**  
I have managed to climb my way out of the ditch and the nearest street says Dixon? I think

**Chris:**  
Dixon is all the way across town  
**Claire: **  
rhis is Claire and I am just waking up and pissed off hey Chris hey sherry  
**Sherry:**  
Hi Claire :)  
**Chris: **  
Good Morning  
**Claire:**  
now stop texting

**Jake:**  
Claire I am shirtless and mostly shoeless also lost I am sory

**Ada:**  
*Sorry

**Jake:**  
Thank yuo Ada c:

**Leon:**  
Who here wants to play find the Jake?  
**Ashley:**  
I am outtie absolutly  
**Helena:**  
I have to go in like two hours please stop texting  
**Claire:**  
I'm in the same boat as Helena plus Jake is one of the biggest douchebags I know no offense Sherry  
**Sherry:**  
I understand

**Jake:**  
Wait what i am legitimately hurt

**Chris:**  
Sorry busy atm  
**Piers:**  
You can walk home I'm p sure  
**Sherry:**  
Jake I will come and get you but Im not exactly sure where you are.

**Jake:**  
What if I just start walking in a direction would that help?

**Sherry:**  
Do not move I am getting dressed right now

**Jake:**  
Which way is it if the sun is to my left

**Leon:**  
is it sundown or sunset  
**Ada:  
**? ? ?  
**Helena:**  
I swear to God you guys if you dont stop blowing up my phone I will piss in your beer next time I am tending  
**Ada:**  
That's how you get fired, honey.  
**Helena:**  
Yeah well all due respect Boss but I am menstruating like a motherfucker and I cannot feel my legs now if I can't get at least another hour off of this Tylenol pm your going to have to fire me.  
**Claire:**  
Maybe we should make another group.  
**Leon:**  
Put your phone on silent, sweetheart.

**Jake:**  
Sherry how long do you think it will take for you to get here.

**Sherry:**  
Im not 100% sure where Dixon is Jake you'll have to wait  
**Chris:**  
Dixon is about 20 minutes away I think  
**Claire:**  
yeah that's where Eli lives I think. A bit of a ride.  
**Chris:**  
Who's Eli

**Jake:**  
I don't think I can wait 20 minutes im starting to fade out here

**Sherry:**  
Do jumpingjacks or something the last thing I need is to be shoving your unconscious body into my car  
**Chris:**  
Who's Eli

**Jake:**  
Hold on what exactly did I do last night?

**Chris:**  
Claire who is Eli  
**Piers:**  
Some friend of yours invited you to a rave or smthn and you left the bar at like 9.

**Jake:**  
Rave? ? ?On a Sunday? ? ?

**Piers:**  
don't ask me  
**Chris:**  
Claire,  
**Chris:**  
Who's Eli  
**Claire:**  
No one.  
**Sherry:**  
Hold on Jake I think I can find you just stay awake alright and don't talk to any strangers.

**Jake:**  
What if I really need help like can i even call the police in a situation like this

**Piers:**  
Depends on whether youd rather be arrested or have a dick in your mouth  
**Piers:**  
knowing you,  
**Piers:**  
ypu won't be getting out of jail anytime soon

**Jake:**  
Youre asking me how willing I am to suck off a policeman to stay out if jail

**Ada:**  
Telling but appropriate.  
**Piers:**  
i've been through things don't judge me  
**Piers:**  
Also it's still like 6AM why are you still texting

**Jake:**  
I just realized the sign says Dixie not Dixon

**Sherry:**  
Dixie? ? ?  
**Sherry:**  
Jake I swear to god if you are where I think you are  
**Piers:**  
Dixie street is right by the park isn't it  
**Sherry:**  
Jake I see you you were not under a bridge that was the slide you fucking asshole.

* * *

**I can't do triple question marks apparently so I had to awkwardly space them out oh well **  
**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**


End file.
